Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $119.2\%$
Explanation: $119.2$ percent = $119.2$ per cent = $119.2$ per hundred $119.2\% = \dfrac{119.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{119.2\%} = 1.192$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.